In-line skating has become a popular pastime for all ages. One nagging problem is the issue of safety, primarily in the area of providing an effective easy to use means of braking. The United States Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) has reported, as of 1993, that hospitals have treated 37,000 injuries related to in-line skating. Since 1992, the CPSC has reported 5 deaths related to in-line skating. The CPSC recommends that in-line skaters take lessons, and learn how to control speed, turn, brake, and stop.
Current braking technology employs pads or rollers which are applied to the ground or directly to one or more of the wheels of the roller skate. Activation of the brakes is done by one of two general methods: The first and more common braking system utilizes a heel brake which requires the skater to move or otherwise s manipulate his/her leg and/or foot to engage the brake. Consequently, the CPSC recommends that skaters learn to stop by moving one foot in front of the other and raise the toe of the front skate while pushing down on the heel brake. A second general type of braking system utilizes ground or wheel engagable brake pads activated by hand via cables or other means which are primarily attached to the skate and the skater.
Various types of braking systems are disclosed in the art. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,286 to Bried discloses a levered ground engagable brake used for slowing or retarding the movement of a roller skate or similar device. Bried discloses a brake for roller skates that claims an upwardly extending handle moveably secured at the side of the skate and adapted for gripping by a rider for holding the skate to the foot and adapted to activate braking upon movement of the handle. This system is employed for a unique skate of Bried's design and requires gripping of a handle by the rider at all times of skating. Moreover, this system requires both hands to be in constant contact with handles, as this is the primary means of securing the skates to the user's feet. This poses a problem in that the user cannot extend the hands away from his/her sides to maintain balance and control. Additionally, because the hands are constantly gripping the handles, braking at undesired times due to the natural movement of the arm and legs during normal skating, would appear to be a problem.
In addition to the above reference, several other references disclose hand-operated braking systems for in-line skates. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,071 to Johnson; 5,411,276 to Moldenhauer; and 5,439,238 to Neal show roller skate brakes which utilize wheels or brake pads that engage the wheels of the in-line skate to provide braking. This poses a risk of premature wheel wear and degradation of control. These solutions pose serious drawbacks in that they are complicated mechanisms not easily industrialized. Furthermore, each of these solutions disclose cables that must be attached to the skater's body or otherwise gripped or held by the skater. These solutions pose safety risks, in that the cables could accidentally interfere with foreign objects during normal skating. Additionally, the braking system of Johnson does not appear to be easily adapted to modern in-line roller skates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,781 to Riggs, 5,286,043 to Tkaczyk; 5,340,131 to Smathers et al; and 5,330,207 to Mitchell all disclose hand activated braking systems. All of these solutions involve a means of activation that is directly attached from the skate to the skater, a serious drawback that could result in entanglement with foreign objects while in use. It should be noted that Mitchell attempts to solve this problem by claiming a wireless electrical means of activation that does not require a direct mechanical connection between the skate and skater. This solution lacks simplicity of manufacture and cost effectiveness which are objects of the present invention. Furthermore, each of the above solutions require complicated multiple piece-part assemblies which are therefore difficult to industrialize and cost ineffective.
The goal of the present invention is therefore to eliminate the disadvantages of known braking systems and provide a braking system that is uncomplicated, easily adapted to various types of in-line roller skates without modification to the skate, uses an activation mechanism that is not attached to the skater, and can be activated by a means that does not require repositioning of the legs or feet. Activation of the braking system of this invention is accomplished, when required, by the user engaging a handle and drawing a semi-rigid shaft upward. Neither the handle, nor the semi-rigid shaft are attached to the user.
Accordingly an object of the invention is to allow it to be attached to virtually any in-line skate by means of existing features of the skate. The method of installation is such that it can be simply completed without creating holes or otherwise permanently scaring any portion of the skate. The result is a braking system that can be easily installed and subsequently removed returning the skate to its original equipment manufactured state without permanent deformations or modifications. Moreover, a consequence of this object is a mechanism that is easily industrialized.
Another object is that the braking system need not require a means of activation attached to the skate and the skater, including cables and cable levers or other means of activation requiring attachment to the body or clothing of the skater. Therefore, the danger of interference between a foreign object and an activation means mounted to the skate and the skater does not exist. Furthermore, during the skating activity the skater does not need to continuously hold or manage a means of activation, either mechanical, or wireless electro-mechanical.
Additionally the desired in-line skate braking system is one that does not require manipulation of either of the legs or feet to activate, allowing the skater to maintain maximum control and balance.
A further object of the invention is to allow the skater to apply the brake at any time as a "standard" in-line braking system. That is to say, the skater has the option to lean his/her foot back as is the most common method of braking employed with in-line skates today. This offers the skater a means by which he/she can practice the "art" of the common method of braking, while keeping at his/her disposal a means of activation that does not require leg or foot manipulation.
Another object of the invention is to employ a system of braking that uses a braking material contacting the skating surface, eliminating any concerns of prematurely wearing the in-line skate wheels or degrading control by applying force to moving wheels.
Additionally an object of the invention is to utilize a means of braking that employs a "standard" brake pad, providing a cost effective means for replacement when the life of the brake pad is reached.